Talk:Vulcanis Lunar colony
Removed :Correction: Vulcan does have at least two moons, the primary one being known as T'Khut, 'The Watcher'. T'Khut also has a satellite of its own, whose name is translated in English as 'The Little Watcher'. Although known as a moon, T'Khut is actually a volcanic sister-world to Vulcan and the two worlds revolve around each other in a Trojan orbit. T'Khut is so close to Vulcan that it also takes up a clear forty degrees of sky, and is a dominating, practically frightening feature, especially at night. (Various Sources, primary reference being the non-canon text 'Spocks's World' by Diane Duane) I removed the above info from the article, as this is where it belongs for discussion. --From Andoria with Love 02:13, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Spock stated Vulcan had no moon in . Also, the info you provided was from a non-canon source, which cannot serve as the basis for writing Memory Alpha articles. --From Andoria with Love 02:17, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: I do agree with you, except that the non canon stuff was in the form of a note. Although a poorly written note. --TOSrules 03:21, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) Is it not more likely so simply be on a moon of another of another planet in the Vulcan's system!?RicoRichmond 19:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :We can't use what might be "likely" in articles, we have to use the facts that we have.--31dot 01:05, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Indeed - but it goes out of it's way to speculate that it might be on the moon. If your going to allow for speculation that it might be on the moon then why not more speculation that it moght be on a differant moon on the vulvan system - which seems a lot more likly.RicoRichmond 17:22, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I've removed the portion of that line speculating that it could be on Earth's moon, (Given its name, it may be located on Earth's moon, Luna.)--31dot 23:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) It is too speculative to be in the main article, but I'm fairly certain it is "here" - 1 - "Lunar" in Trek is usually a specific reference to Luna, as opposed to a general term for moon 2 - Speculation itself, but I think Tuvok's father is in Starfleet himself (aboard the Yorktown, Tuvok entering the Academy more or less against his will), in which case it would make sense that his family lived on or near Earth 3 - A separate Vulcan settlement on a place like the Moon would be consistent with their more or less isolationist, if not xenophobic, tendencies--Ten-pint 00:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Flashback Where is this mentioned in "Flashback"? On a display screen? Not in dialogue, anyway. If on a screen there, then it's not OMID. --LauraCC (talk) 14:11, April 14, 2018 (UTC) : Flashback is where we get the year of Tuvok's birth (2264), inferred from his age in 2293. "Unimatrix Zero" is the only episode where the Vulcanis Lunar Colony is referenced. In dialogue, by Tuvok.-- 19:50, August 16, 2019 (UTC)